Forgotten yet Remembered
by Kirstieee
Summary: Set immediately after Journeys End. Major spoilers! The Doctor grieves over Donna and remembers a time he had with her.


**Journeys End was sad. I can't believe they did that to Donna! After all she went through in Series 4! That just annoyed me...**

**Short story set after Journey's End. Please review!**

* * *

The Doctor could still hear her begging him not to. He could still feel her struggling under his grip as her memories were snatched away from her in a blink of an eye. The last word she ever uttered to him before she forgot the whole journey they had gone through together.

"No."

It broke his hearts to do something against her will, but the Doctor had to do it. It was his instinct to save people's lives, no matter whether they liked it or not. Donna had been so different after she had traveled with him and now she was back to the talkative, loud, dumb woman she had been. It killed him to say goodbye to her and she didn't even bat an eyelid.

Dalek Caan had been right. One of them was going to die, and it was Donna. The Doctor closed his eyes and sat down on the seat next to the console. Tears welled up behind his eyelids but he swallowed down the grief. A few hours before; he had so many people in the TARDIS. Laughing and joking about. Now there was no one but him in the sanctuary of the TARDIS. He has sent the woman he loved to a parallel universe. He had taken away the memories of his best friend and the others had willingly left.

Sarah Jane had said he had the biggest family, but she was wrong. Family didn't forget or leave him forever, and he didn't leave them. Family would stick by him and get him through the hard times.

Yes they had all been there defeating Davros and taking the Earth back home, but now when he needed them most, there was no one but the gentle hum of the TARDIS.

The Doctor rose to his feet and walked slowly out of the Console Room. He stopped outside Donna's bedroom and carefully turned the handle. The door swung open and he took in the sight of the average woman's mess. She had lazily thrown her clothes onto the floor, making it a mess to walk in. Her make up was still cluttered all over her desk and draws and wardrobes were still open.

He glanced at the suitcases that she had brought along with her all those months ago and sighed. This room was the last thing left of the Donna Noble he had known and befriended. His eye was caught by something pinned above her bed and he walked over to it. A photograph.

The Doctor gently took it off the wall and stared at it. He had very few photos of Donna, seeing as they were always running and never having time to do a few snaps of a camera. He remembered the picture been taken…

"_Come on, Doctor! I love looking back at photos, just one, please?" Donna fluttered her eyelashes at the hesitating Doctor._

"_I don't like photos!" He moaned, running out of the TARDIS onto the grassy landscape. Donna followed him out with her digital camera and started to try and take some photos of him, although failing miserably. "Donna!" He yelled, covering his face._

_Donna stopped and looked around at the surrounding, taking in the beautiful scenery. She had never seen somewhere quite so amazing and was stunned that she hadn't noticed the beauty of it sooner._

_The Doctor wanted to get away from the commotion and the horror of monsters and aliens for just one day, and go somewhere relaxing. This was his best option. The planet wasn't populated and so no aliens felt the need to invade it. It was perfect for the quiet day out._

_Snow capped mountains loomed in the distance while the sun set in the opposite direction over the ocean. Donna and the Doctor were standing in a huge meadow where the two moons glistened above them. The sky was a mixture of beautiful colours, venturing between dark purples towards the mountains and bright oranges and yellows across the sea. _

_The Doctor grinned and grabbed her hand, running towards the beach and onto the sand. Donna squealed in delight and kicked off her shoes, while the Doctor shrugged off his coat and laid it out on the ground so he could sit on it. Donna joined him and squeezed his hand._

"_Thank you, Doctor, it's beautiful!" She whispers, staring out at the sunset._

"_I'm ready for the picture now." The Doctor smiled._

_Donna had nearly forgotten about the camera and she whipped it out and flicked the switch for the on button. _

"_Never knew you were into photography…" The Doctor murmured._

_Donna smiled and looked at him. She had gotten a camera stand and had set the timer on it so it would take around ten pictures so she could decide on the best one._

"_Well I had to do something at college!" Donna retorted. The Doctor burst out laughing._

_FLASH!_

_He looked at Donna grinned. "Sorry missed that photo." He put on his fake sad face while Donna gave him the look of death._

_FLASH!_

"_Good job there are eight more photos to be taken." Donna grinned and grabbed the Doctor's head and forced it to look at the camera._

_FLASH!_

_The Doctor groaned and slapped Donna's hands away. "Alright, alright! I can move my head without your hands needing to strangle my neck!"_

_FLASH!_

_Donna groaned and looked at the camera. "Fine, smile and pretend to look happy." She growled impatiently._

_FLASH!_

"_Okay, I will get it this time!" The Doctor grinned and turned to the camera, sticking out his tongue while trying to contain his laughter._

"_Doct-"_

_FLASH!_

"_Quit ruining it!" Donna groaned, exasperated. "We only have four left…"_

"_Well look at the camera then."_

_Before she could…_

_FLASH!_

"_Well I was looking straight at the camera and smiling, so I think that was your fault!" the Doctor announced proudly. _

_Donna looked on the ground and found a huge shell which would contain enough water. She giggled mischievously and grabbed it, running towards the sea._

"_Donna, where are you-"_

_FLASH!_

"_You just missed a picture!" He yelled._

_Before the camera flashed again, Donna had arrived back carrying the shell which was brimming with water. She smiled at the camera and poured it over the Doctor's head, making him squeal._

_FLASH!_

"_What did you do that for?!" He yelled._

_Donna looked at him dripping wet and smiled. "Look at the camera." She whispers._

_The Doctor obliged, looking at the camera, folding his arms with a grumpy expression plastered over his face, while Donna was giggling and laughing._

_FLASH!_

_She grabbed the camera and looked back at the pictures._

_Donna looking at the Doctor confusedly while he was laughing._

_The Doctor looking innocently at Donna as she gave him the look of death._

_Donna forcing the Doctor's head towards the camera, while the Doctor was yelling._

_The Doctor looking angrily at Donna while she was rolling her eyes._

_Donna looking impatient while the Doctor was staring at the ground._

_The Doctor with his tongue stuck out and Donna staring at him intently._

_Donna about to turn her head to the camera while the Doctor had an innocent look on his face while glancing at the camera._

_The Doctor looking off camera in mid sentence._

_Donna pouring water over his head while the Doctor was yelling._

_The Doctor with his arms folded, dripping wet and looking at the camera angrily. Donna had her back to him with her arms also folded but instead of looking grumpy, she was grinning._

_Donna giggled and showed the last picture to the Doctor. "Now that is my favourite!" She sung. "Thank you, Doctor."_

_With that, she gave him a small hug before running towards the sea again, rolling up her trousers and dipping her toe into the cool water. The Doctor leaned back and watched as she happily paddled. It was a night he would never forget._

_Yet she had…_

The Doctor stared down at the photo that was in his hands and let a tear roll down his cheek as he reminisced that day. It had been a perfect evening. Later, Donna had managed to throw the Doctor into the sea, later followed by him getting his own back and hurling her in as well.

A ghostly smile flitted across his face and he folded the photo up and put it in his pocket.

"While you have been made to forget, Donna Noble, I will always remember the brilliant woman you were."


End file.
